


People throw rocks at things that shine

by serendipia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipia/pseuds/serendipia
Summary: Just ten drabbles inspired by ten songs that came on shuffle.Title from Ours by Taylor Swift.





	1. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun. Some of these drabbles have inspired complete fics (such as You're the place my life begins, which I've posted here).

**Truly, Madly, Deeply – One Direction**

The two boys lay awake in their hotel bed, looking at each other’s eyes with sheepish smiles. It is the last day of their tour and they are more than satisfied and happy and they still can’t believe this is happening to them.

They are so incredibly content. Especially, because of what will happen tomorrow: they will tell the World about their relationship. They are eager, and anxious and they can’t sleep. But it’s a good kind of non-sleepiness, if that even makes sense.

“God, I’m so in love with you,” Louis suddenly says as he strokes Harry’s cheek with the back of his fingers, lovingly. He kisses the other’s nose, and they break into a fit of giggles.

It cannot possibly get better.


	2. In Heaven

**In Heaven - JYJ**

Harry stared at the ceiling, his gaze was lost and unfocused. He hadn’t shaved in days, his hair was a tangled mess and there were dark bags under his eyes. His heart was as empty as the spot next to him on the bed.

“Lies,” is the only word he seemed to remember how to pronounce as he read the piece of sheet for the nth time.

He stood up, and started walking around the house, searching. He opened every door and looked inside every room. But all of the rooms were vacant. The house felt too big, and it suddenly overwhelmed him.

He walked, very slowly, to the bathroom. Looked at himself in the mirror, and though he was the same, he felt as if half of his own being had been violently ripped off from his body.

“Please,” he managed to say in a whisper as tears began rolling down his cheeks. He took a small bottle from the cabinet, and drank all the pills down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this song was written by Kim Jaejoong, from JYJ, for one of his closest friends (Park Yongha, an actor) after he committed suicide back in 2010. His suicide obviously hit him pretty hard, and that was one of the hardest year of his life (and believe me, his life has never been one bit easy), so I’ve always thought this song was formerly a suicide letter.


	3. Heavily Broken

**_Heavily broken - The Veronicas_ **

 

It is their third fight this week, and everyone is astonished. The yells, the insults, the accusations, everything is so out of place. 

They are yelling at each other, and the other three boys, along with Paul and two of their stylists, leave the room to give them some privacy.

“Stop being so fucking childish!” One of them says. And it is so unfair, so not right.

Harry does not find the words he wants to voice anymore. He does not want his relationship with the most precious human being in the world to be like this, to end like this. So, he sits in the cool tiles, hugging his knees. He doesn’t know what to do. 

Louis is about to say something when he sees his boyfriend, and he seems to lose track of the words he was about to pronounce just a moment ago. He stares, mesmerized, at his lover. Something inside him snaps and he hurries to his side, and hugs him tightly. So very tightly.

“I don’t want us to end like this.” Harry says in a choked whisper.

“No, no, we’ll work this out, okay?” Louis assures him, leaving a kiss on top of his head.

“No more fights.” Harry begs.

“No more fights.” Louis promises, and he swears to himself that he is never going to yell at the precious boy that he is holding in his arms ever again. He doesn’t want to ever lose him. 


	4. Llegó tu Amor

**_Llegó tu amor - Reik_ **

“Your love, is the most precious thing to me,” Harry says softly, as he kneels in front of Louis, observing the wide blue eyes and the mouth slightly ajar, “there is nothing in the World that makes me feel half as blessed as the realization that I actually am in love with a person like you. And that, you are in love with me too.”

Harry grins, and his eyes flood with joyful tears. Louis looks at him, and he is able to recognize pure adoration in the green eyes. 

“You make me strong in my times of sorrow,” Harry pauses when a lump chokes his throat, “you make me feel like there is nothing in the World that I can’t do, there’s nothing I cannot reach if you’re by my side.” 

The time somehow stops, and even the loud cheering of the fans remains completely silent. 

“I never thought I would be so lucky, to fall in love with my best friend. I’m completely and utterly and crazily in love with you, there is nothing left to say. So,” Harry pauses again, and his lover’s eyes flicker more than the lights of the whole arena, “will you marry me?”

Louis is at a loss of words for a moment, so he simply cups Harry’s face and kisses him softly. “Yes, yes, yes,” he says in muffled whispers against Harry’s mouth. Then, the whole crowd cheers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote "You're the place my life begins" after I wrote this drabble =)


	5. I'm With You

**_I’m with you -_** **_Avril Lavigne_**

 

Louis is going to jump. He is ready, and there is nothing in the World that can keep him from the fall. He grips the cool railings and leans forward, watching the blur of cars passing back and forth below his feet. He wonders how long it will take.

The rain falls gracefully, and it is oh so cold. 

He takes a long sigh, and decides that it’s the moment. And it’s when a warm hand falls over his, and he suddenly doesn’t feel the droplets falling on his body anymore.

A boy with green eyes and curly hair stands next to him, and has put his umbrella above Louis too. He is smiling kindly, and Louis has to stop himself from staring.

“I don’t know you,” the boy says, “but I’m with you.”


	6. Anything you can do, I can do better

 

**_Anything you can do, I can do better_ **

 

Some people used to call them John and Paul, because though they loved each other more than they loved anyone else, they were also constantly competing against each other. 

When Harry joined a charity climbing competition, Louis joined a charity triathlon because that was more impressive.  

When Louis learned how to play drums, Harry learned how to play harp because it was more sophisticated. 

When Harry hugged a fan, Louis kissed another fan.

When Louis replied to a hundred fans’ tweets in one night, Harry did a five hour long twitcam.

It was silly sometimes, and they sometimes didn’t understand their antics. But at the end, they would still congratulate each other’s on their new achievements while they cuddled before going to sleep.


	7. Last kiss, goodbye

**_Last kiss, goodbye -東方神起_ **

 

Their foreheads touch slightly, and their trembling hands are holding onto each other for dear life. The weather is somber, and no one knows what to say. 

“Please, open your eyes,” Louis says, too suddenly, too brokenly. Harry does as he is told. But he is afraid, scared. He does not want to face reality just yet. “If I don’t come back, please, go on with your life. Don’t grieve for too long, and find someone.” He hasn’t meant to be so cruel, so blunt, but it is how it comes out. And Harry sobs, shaking his head. 

Louis kisses him then, unmindful of the glares they are receiving from the judging people around them. It is soft, and slow, and it tastes like the cold coffee they had that morning.

Then, Louis mutters a low ‘ _ goodbye’ _ before turning on his back, and walks through the moving crowd of uniformed young men. He walks, until he enters the train. 

Harry stands there, all alone, as he watches his lover being taken to a war he hasn’t had the right to vote against.

“Goodbye.”

 


	8. Anywhere Else But Here

**_Anywhere else but here – Simple Plan_ **

 

The day they decide they’re too tired of the whole system, they quit their jobs. Both of them stand in front of their boss and with wide smug smiles, they quit. 

Then, they get out of the headquarters of the company where they work –worked- holding hands. And run towards their car.

They go to the nearer supermarket and buy all kinds of food and beverage, put them in the back of their car and without hesitating one bit, they drive. They drive for hours, days.

They travel around the country, with only two changes of clothes. They decide that they don’t need technology and they don’t need luxuries, they only want the freedom of enjoying small things together.

Harry smiles as Louis gets half of his body out of the window and throws his hands up in the air, screaming against the cool night breeze.

They decide that they are not going to succumb to the monotone life of the working class, making their life miserable to make the wealthy even more wealthier, they won’t be slaves of the capitalist system. They will live their life.


	9. Malo

**_Malo – Bebe_ **

 

As Harry slowly closes the door behind him, he has to use all the will power in storage to keep himself from opening it again, going out, finding that bastard and beating the hell out of him. 

Louis sits down on the couch, and his hand fidget a bit. He tries to hide his right eye with his fringe but it is to no avail. Harry sighs, and walks over to sit by his side. He pushes the strands of hair on Louis’ forehead back, and observes closely.

There is a purple mark under the eye he has tried to hide, and his upper lip has a cut. 

“Break up with him.” He demands.

“N-no.” Louis pulls away from Harry’s grip.

“If you don’t, I will kill him.”

Harry then gets closer to Louis, wraps his long arms around his trembling form and leaves a soft kiss on his swollen eye. 


	10. Ours

**_Ours – Taylor Swift_ **

 

@SarahGreenaway00: you are disgusting! Ew!

Everyone loves to talk about things that they have no clue about, they are aware of that. But it seems that everywhere they go, there is a pair of disapproving eyes waiting to look at them. Sometimes it gets frustrating, and tiring. But soon they decide that that doesn’t matter. Not even a little bit.

They are in love and that’s all that truly matters.

There are too many mean people in the World, and more often than not, those people try to bring down others’ happiness. Out of envy, or out of ignorance.

Harry looks at Louis and they both giggle, ignore the tweet and reply to a fan who is congratulating them for finally coming out.

This love is only theirs, and no one else in the World has rights to say anything about it.


End file.
